


Alpha Prankster

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Anael, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breeding, Castiel Gets Back At Him, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Dean has always been a Prankster and Castiel falls victim to his jokes. It’s all fun and games until Cas tries to get back at him. For some reason, he can’t. With the help of his sister and blue pills he get what he wants and more.





	Alpha Prankster

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my new beta reader. Enjoy this little gem.
> 
> My Tumblr: alpha-dean
> 
> My Instagram: substiel

  


If there’s one thing that Dean is good at, it’s pranking. Though Dean is good at most things; like managing to pick up heavy stuff, winning almost anyone in a fight, and making every omega swoon. That was not the point of this thought process. Dean loved to pull pranks on everyone. Everyone as in his family and friends. Strangers weren’t too kind about the ‘childish’ pranks he would pull. ‘He was a better trickster than Gabriel himself’ Castiel secretly thought. 

He would never mention it to his brother, but he also couldn’t lie. Dean’s jokes and pranks were harmless while Gabriel’s on the other hand weren’t. Cas still hasn’t forgiven him when he pulled the last prank on him in school. It was for laughter and embarrassment. That was the last time Cas was a victim to Gabriel’s jokes.

Dean’s pranks were actually fun and Cas would always find himself laughing with the alpha, but recently Cas was growing frustrated. He was thinking of trying to get Dean back but he failed. Every. Damn. Time. Dean would just know. The egg throwing? Cas had bad accuracy. Fake insects? Cas scared himself when he forgot about them. An air horn? Dean didn’t even flinch. The bucket full of water? That one backfired.

Cas was determined to get him one day. That day will wait because the omega needed to find his car keys. He patted down his pockets and found them empty except for a piece of gum. He looked around the living room and even checked through the cushions on the couch for them. “Dean! Have you seen my keys?” He called out to his alpha. He was meeting with his sister today and had to be there in ten minutes before she bailed.

“Nope,” Dean said as he walked into the room. He had a sly smirk on his face as he watched Cas tear the living room apart.

Cas paid him no mind and continued on with his search until his eyes landed on top of the highest shelf. One look towards Dean’s way confirmed his suspicion. “Dean! I need to leave like now.” He huffed and walked over to the shelf. He stood up on his tippy toes and reached his hand out but he was too short to reach the keys.

Dean watched him suffer for a couple of minutes before he grabbed the keys with no problem and dropped them in the palm of Cas’ hand. The alpha beat him by a couple of inches and Dean was always smug about it. He took advantage of the height difference and made some items out of the omega’s reach. The cereal boxes, the makeup Anael bought him, his shoes, his toothbrush, his  _ keys.  _ Cas was always grumpy afterwards and it took a kiss from him to get over it, but right now he didn’t have time to yell at Dean. He just grabbed the keys and sprinted out of the room.

“What about my kiss?” Dean called out.

“You’re not getting one!” Cas yelled back, already out the door. He could imagine the pout Dean had when he refused.

 

\-     -     -     -     -

 

The strip club Anael told Cas about was filled with customers. Sweaty bodies dancing to the beats of the music, people throwing money at the strippers with perfect bodies, and loud sounds of kissing from dark corners. It was mostly alphas who wanted some action from the omega strippers. Cas was a bit jealous about them because they had looked perfect. Bodies to die for. 

He had to be careful around the alphas in the club because he didn’t want to attract any of their attention and needing Anael’s help was too embarrassing. He looked around the crowd until he found her fiery red hair. He squeezed through the people until he caught up to her. She was speaking to a group of omegas who were staring at her like she was some sort of goddess. Being a rare female alpha always caught their attention.

When she noticed Cas she ended their conversation. “I’ll be back. Don’t worry.” She winked and led Cas through a room made for private sessions. Cas didn’t want to think about the activities people did in here. “It’s nice to see you again, Castiel. How’s the alpha?”

“Likewise, Anael. Dean and I are fine but I feel like we’ve hit a couple of bumps along the road.” Cas frowned and continued. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

Anael perked up in interest. “What’s a better topic than your relationship with Dean? Come on, spill.” She nudged her brother and raised her eyebrows.

Cas huffed. He should’ve stayed quiet and left that information out. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet. “He’s a gentleman I get that, and I love it.” He looked back up at his sister. “But sometimes...I wish he would be more rough.” He blushed and fiddled with his fingers. “I have some hidden away kinks that I’m too embarrassed to discuss with you, so please don’t ask.”

Anael smirked and chuckled quietly. “Oh Castiel. I see what your problem is. Your alpha respects you too much. Wow. I never thought I would say that sentence in my life. You know how much of a knucklehead an alpha can be.”

Cas smiled. “Yes, I know that. Dean can be too. He’s always pranking me whenever he has the chance. I tried doing it to him but it seems like he just  _ knows.  _ It’s infuriating.” He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

“Ah! I got the perfect solution for you.” Anael smirked. She reached into her pocket and took a small plastic bag with pills in them. She handed them over to Cas with a wink. “Pour one of these bad boys in his cup of coffee.”

“What are these?” Cas asked with a frown and eyed the blue pills with distrust. Anael was never good news and he hoped these pills wouldn’t do any harm to Dean. He loved her because she’s his sister but she always caught up with the wrong crowd.

“Don’t worry. It won’t harm him,” Anael assured him. “Don’t you want to get back at him? This is a hilarious way to prank him. The effects will kick in around an hour after at most, so be ready.”

Despite all the red flags that were going on in Cas’ head. he trusted Anael. She knew how much of a good alpha Dean is so he believed she wouldn’t hurt him. “Thank you,” the omega said and stashed the pills away. “How are you doing? Are they treating you well?”

Anael frowned and her expression closed off before she could show any signs of danger. She shrugged. “I’m doing good actually. I got the money to pay for rent and food. That’s enough, right?”

Cas could only nod. He knew she wasn’t telling the truth about being good or happy. He could see it in her posture when they’re alone and the way her eyes didn’t shine anymore. He wished he could help her but there wasn’t much he could do. Female alphas weren’t respected. That’s why a lot of them turn to prostitution or worse things Cas didn’t want to think about. “If you need any help just give me a call.” Cas smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand.

“I know.” Anael smiled back.

“Do you still want to go out for lunch or are you going to bail again?” Cas teased.

“I can never turn down free food!” Anael’s smile grew bigger and she locked arms with Cas before dragging him out of the strip club.

 

\-     -     -     -     -

 

Cas had a great time with his sister and was glad to see her because the last time he saw her was months ago. He was happy to reconnect with her and catch up. She put on more weight which meant she was getting her full three meals. She was okay. That was the only thing that mattered.

The very next day, Cas decided to go on with Anael’s plan. He still couldn’t figure out what the blue pills were, but he chose not to think about it when he dropped one into Dean’s morning coffee. He waited for the pill to dissolve before grabbing the mug and walking into their master bedroom. The alpha woke up at the sound of Cas padding down the hallway. Dean cracked an eye open and smiled when he spotted his omega. He sat up on the bed and grabbed the coffee. “You’re the best.” Dean said with his sonorous voice.

Cas shuddered, and he had to grip the edge of the nightstand to keep himself from tipping over. He had a thing for Dean’s gruff and strong voice. One of his hidden kinks he never mentioned to Dean. He didn’t know how he would react. Whether it be good or bad. Cas walked back to the living room and turned on the TV. He just needed to kick back and relax while he waited for the hour to be over before the effects kicked in. He was nervous and tried to keep his laughter in. Dean didn’t notice anything that was wrong with his coffee which meant Cas was finally able to prank him. Good. The alpha deserved it.

Cas lost track of the time when distracted with the movie that was playing on the TV. During the commercial break he could hear growls coming from the bedroom and echoing through the house. Curiously, he stood up and walked down the hallway. Before he could enter the bedroom he was hit by the scent of an alpha in rut. He inhaled deeply and gagged at how strong it was.  _ What were those pills?  _ Cas thought to himself as he entered the room.

Dean grabbed him and pinned him against the wall with speed Cas didn’t know he had. The alpha stuffed his face against Cas’ neck and inhaled deeply. He let out a loud groan and nipped at the omega’s scent glands. He rolled his hips into Cas and the omega felt Dean’s big cock rubbing against his thigh in a very pleasurable way. He whimpered and held onto Dean’s broad shoulders. 

At this point he was being held up by the alpha who was about to have an orgasm because of his scent. When Dean pulled away Cas caught the flash of red and it left the omega’s pants wet with his slick. Those red eyes pinned Cas down like prey and he was  _ ready  _ to be ravished by his alpha.

Dean was acting upon instinct at this point. He tore their clothes off from impatience and manhandled Cas onto the king sized bed. Dean held the omega down by his shoulders and growled against his ear as he finger fucked the omega’s hole roughly. That earned him a loud moan from Cas who gripped the sheets to keep himself grounded. Dean pumped his fingers in a rough and fast pace. He was growling in frustration when he pulled his fingers out. He coated his cock with the omega’s slick and aligned himself with Cas’ squirming body. He pushed into the tight heat of the omega’s hole, a rough and deep groan came out of him.

“So good, omega.” Dean growled lowly. His breath hitched when Cas clenched around his hard cock.

“Please- fuck me, alpha.” Cas pushed back against him and moaned.

Dean gripped Cas’ magnificent hips and slammed into him. His pace was fast and rough, making Cas scream from the pleasure. He was so used to Dean being gentle and soft with him that he didn’t expect this form of rough fucking that would most definitely leave bruises on his skin. Not to mention the  _ filth  _ that was coming out of the alpha’s mouth.

“Look at you, omega. Taking my cock so good. You were made for my thick alpha cock. I’m going to breed you full of pups,” Dean’s thrusts started to get harder. “Over,” a slow but rough thrust, “and over.” This time, when he thrusted in he brushed over the omega’s prostate. Cas dropped his head against the bed and bit down on the sheets to muffle his moans.

Dean let out a shaky breath and bit down on Cas’ shoulder. The pain mixed in with the pleasure made the omega cum with a scream. He rolled his hips against the sheets that were covered in his semen and squirmed away when the alpha didn’t stop. Dean held him down with his body though. “You’re not going anywhere until I’m down with you.” Dean let out a harsh laugh and shoved Cas’ face against the bed.

All Cas could do was lay limp on the bed as Dean kept fucking his ass. He couldn’t control the sounds he was making anymore because of the overstimulation his alpha was giving him. “Alpha! Fuuuuck!” He moaned.

“That’s right, omega. Fucking take it.” Dean growled. Cas felt the alpha’s knot swelling and whimpered softly. He reached behind him and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Please-please Deeeean, knot me alpha.” Cas cried out.

“Omega. You’re going to be so big and round with my pups.” Dean cooed softly. He slammed into the omega continuously, making Cas feel every inch of his length. He groaned loudly when he popped his knot into the omega’s hole.

“Fuck!” Cas came again and cried silently with how sensitive he had become. Dean wrapped his arms around the omega and laid them down on the bed in a spot that wasn’t dirty from their fluids. Cas shook in Dean’s arms and nuzzled him with a sated smile.

“I don’t know what happened.” Dean finally said, back to his normal self. He stroked Cas’ back.

“I pranked you is what happened.” Cas giggled and looked up at Dean through his thick eyelashes.

“How?” Dean asked in confusion and quirked an eyebrow.

“Anael gave me these blue pills. I didn’t know what they were but she said I have to wait an hour before they worked. I should thank her next time. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Cas grinned. He was going to be very sore later on but he was happy.

Dean groaned and laid his head on the pillow. “You just dosed with viagra, Cas.”

“Oh…” Cas said awkwardly and looked up at his alpha with big innocent eyes. “I swear I didn’t know. I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Dean chuckled. “No wonder I was so horny. I started thinking about you and the pill triggered my rut.” He rubbed over Cas’ hips. “Sorry for being rough.”

“Are you kidding? I like it rough, Dean. I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” Cas blushed and hid his face in Dean’s chest.

Dean’s whole body shook with laughter at the realization. “Wow. Next time you should tell me, sweetheart. I’d be happy to do anything with you. Just nothing too weird, okay?”

Cas smiled against Dean’s chest. “Okay,” he promised.


End file.
